Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventures Series
The (Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1) is a Crossover Adventure Series created by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot For all the years, Emerl & his friends Gmerl. Yoshi & Donkey Kong has been in the Sonic Heroes for so long that Sonic decided to let Emerl, G-merl, Yoshi & Donkey Kong move to westopolis for a vacation, Now Emerl has form his own team name "The Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1", & he hires Mario, Coco, The Mane 6, Spike, Spongebob, Patrick, Finn, Jake, Eddy, Double-D, Ed to join, But King Mickey summons Team Robot to the mysterious tower. Master Yen Sid say that he will test Emerl, Sora & Riku for the mark of mastery exam & save the all worlds, Master Xehanort has returned to rage other Keyblade War, The Keyblade War occurred because of the many souls who desired to take the χ-blade and Kingdom Hearts for themselves, and Master Xehanort later enacts his plots with the same goal in mind. The Seven Lights & The Thirteen Darknesses will forge the χ-blade. Creator *TMNTHedgehog5 (Hedgehog Form & Youtube Creator) *Lightning Thunder (Colt Form) Heroes Veterans *Emerl (Sonic X) *G-merl (Sonic Advance 3) *Yoshi (Super Mario Bros) *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Mario & Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Blue Toad & Yellow Toad (Super Mario Bros) *Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy & Rosalina (Super Mario Bros) *Toad, Toadette, Nabbit & Green Toad (Super Mario Bros) *Kirby, Meta Knight, Tiff & Tuff (Kirby: Right Back At Ya) *Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days) *Darkrai (Pokemon: The Rise Of Darkrai) *Crash, Coco, Crunch & Aku Aku (Crash: Mind Over Mutant) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Starlight Glimmer, Spike, The CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *SpongeBob, Patrick & Sandy (Spongebob Sqaurepants) *Finn & Jake (Adventure Time With Finn & Jake) *Sam & Max (Sam & Max: Freelance Police) *Rigby & Mordecai (Regular Show) *Eddy, Double-D & Ed (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Donald & Goofy (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott (Imagination Movers) Newcomers *Jenny (My Life As A Teenage Robot) *Meloetta (Pokemon) *Cat & Dog (CatDog) *Babs Seed (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) *Yuna & Stitch (Stitch English Dub) *Dusty Crophopper (Planes: Fire & Rescue) *Beetlejuice & Lydia (Beetlejuice) *Huey, Dewey & Louie (Quack Pack) (Teenagers) *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor (Alvin & The Chipmunks Chipwrecked) *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, The Logging Locos & The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) (Thomas & Friends: CGI Series) *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails (Sonic Generations) *Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles & Powered Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z) *Ash, Pikachu, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana & Kiawe (Pokemon Sun & Moon) *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private (Penguins Of Madagascar) *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust & Fear (Inside Out) *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark EVO, N.A.N.O., Zeon, Micaiah & Tigerman (Youtubers) *Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard & Nicole (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon (Digimon Digital Monsters Season 1) *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji & Wormmon (Digimon Digital Monsters Season 2) *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon (Digimon Tamers) Allies *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Trixie, Discord, Coco Pommel, Daring Do, Countess Coloratura (Rara) & Scotch (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper & Spy (Team Fortress 2) *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Troy, Jake, Noah, Gia, Emma & Orion (Power Rangers Super Megaforce) *Jeffrey Dragonheart (Tigerman531/Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures) *Inspector Gadget, Penny & Brain (Inspector Gadget 2015) *Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf & Draculaura (Monster High) *Terra, Ventus & Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *Yusei, Jaden & Yugi (Yugioh: Bonds Beyond Time) *Chris, Danny, Beth & Wallow (Bravest Warriors) *Supreme Kai of Time (Dragonball Xenoverse) *Reformed Twivine Sparkle (Reformed Ally) *Shaggy, Scooby & Scrappy (Scooby Doo) *Ralph, Felix & Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph) *Shade the Echidna (Sonic Chronicles) *Jacob NightFury (Leader/Old Friend) *Jet, Wave & Storm (Sonic Riders) *Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) *Vexy & Hackus (Smurfs 2) *The Elite Four (Kill la Kill) *Ristar (Ristar) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Supporters *Elements Of Insanity (Brutalight Sparcake, Rainbine, Pinkis Cupcake, Rarifruit, Applepills & Fluttershout), AssSpike & Derpigun (The Elements Of Insanity) (Reformed) *Dusk Shine, Rainbow Blitz, Bubble Berry, Elusive, Applejack (Colt) & Butterscotch (Male Version) *Leo Lionheart, Benny the Beast, Johnny the Lion & Rae the Lioness (Fantasy Adventure Team) *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Takeshi "Big G" Goda & Sneech (Doraemon) *Youngmee, Sue, Jasper, Buttercream & Sugar Sprinkles (Littlest Pet Shop) *Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Milla Basset & Torque (Freedom Planet) *Princess Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *The Human Mane 5 and The Human CMC (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Jeremie, Alelita, Odd, Ulrich & Yumi (Code Lyoko) *Starlow (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) *The XJ-Sisters (My Life As A Teenage Robot) *Zack Fair (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *Kelly, Keeya & Chelsie (Kelly Dream Club) *Moe, Larry & Curly (The Three Stooges) *Lea (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *Master Yen Sid (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Pit & Palutena (Kid Icarus Uprising) *King Mickey (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Princess Yuna (MLP Creator) *Blue Meadow (MLP Creator) *The Mixels (Mixels) Other Heroes *The Mixels: The Infernites (Flain, Vulk, Zorch Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), the Cragsters (Krader, Seismo & Shuff), the Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor & Volectro), the Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk & Slumbo), the Fang Gang (Chomly, Gobba & Jawg) & the Flexers (Kraw, Tentro & Balk), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts and Glurt), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz), The Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit) and The Glowkies (Globert, Boogly and Vampos) *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton & Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stilton) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan (Thomas & Friends: CGI Series) *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard (Unikitty) *Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf & Sven (Frozen) *XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 & XJ-8 (My Life As A Teenage Robot) *Stephen, Gator, Oliver, Toad, Bill & Ben (Thomas & Friends: CGI Series) *Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Brad, Tuck & Nora Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls 2016) *Oggy, Jack & Olivia (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Dagget & Norbert (Angry Beavers) *Stellaluna (Stellaluna (2004) *Razmo & Rapido (Ratz) Old Friends *Sonic, Tails & Knuckles (Team Sonic) *Shadow, Rouge & Omega (Team Dark) *Amy, Cream & Big (Team Rose) *Espio, Charmy & Vector (Team Chaotix) *Silver & Blaze (Sonic Next Gen) *Yacker (Sonic Colors) *Chip (Sonic Unleashed) *Tikal the Echidna & Chaos (Sonic Adventure DX) *Marine the Raccoon (Sonic Rush Adventure) *Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE & Rotor (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy, Peppy & ROB 64 (Star Fox Assault) *Robo Knight (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex & Libby Folfax (The Adventure's Of Jimmy Neutron) *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, and Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Lazlo, Raj & Clam (Camp Lazlo) *Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay & Ping Pong (Xiaolin Chronicles) *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley (Tennessee Tuxedo) *Peep, Chrip & Quack (Peep & The Big Wide World) *Barney, Baby Bop, B,J & Riff (Barney & Friends) *Pooh, Piglet , Tigger, Rabbit & Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Timmy & Brushbrush (The Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth/Old Friends) *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe & D.A (The Magic School Bus) *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets, Franklin & Tika (The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald) *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy & Panda (Hamtaro: Little Hamster's, Big Adventures) *Andros, Carlos, T.J., Ashley, Cassie & Zane (Power Ranger In Space) *Conner, Ethan, Kira, Tommy & Trent (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) *Takuya, Koji, J.P., Zoe, Tommy & Koichi (Digimon Frontier) *Marcus Damon, Agumon (Data Squad), Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon (Data Squad), Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda and Lalamon (Data Squad) (Digimon Data Squad) *Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon and Dorulumon (Digimon Fusion) Villains Thirteen Seekers Of Darkness *Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *Young Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance) *Xemnas, Xigbar & Saïx (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) *Primus Onslaught (???) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Dr. Robotnik (Sonic Generations) *Dr. Eggman Nega (Sonic Rush) *Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) *Imperator Ix (Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Dr. Neo Cortex & Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot) *The Psycho Rangers (Power Rangers In Space) *Princess Dark Matter (KingSpartaX37) *King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Sqaurepants) *Dr. Blowhole (Penguins Of Madagascar) *The Ice King (Adventure Time With Finn & Jake) *Diesel 10 & Devious Diesel (Thomas & Friends: CGI Series) *Shredder & Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) Rivals *Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros) *Wario & Waluigi (Super Mario Bros) *Dark Pit & Viridi (Kid Icarus Uprising) *Infinite (Sonic Forces) *Chaos Emerl Replica (???) *Team Meta Replica (???) *Metal Sonic (Sonic CD) *Metal Sonic 3.0 (Sonic Rivals 2) *Classic Metal Sonic (Sonic Generations) *Mecha Sonic (Sonic & Knuckles) *Mephiles (Sonic Next Gen) *Nazo (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *Terios the Prototype (???) *Nack, Bark & Bean (Team Hooligans) *Captain Whisker & Johnny (Sonic Rush Adventure) *Orbot' '&''' '''Cubot (Sonic Colors) *The Deadly Six (Sonic Lost World) *Charyb & Scylla (Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood) *Princess Twivine Sparkle (KingSpartaX37/Rival at first) *The Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks) *Penny (Evil Clone) (Inspector Gadget 2015) *Team Rocket (Pokemon) *Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Chroincles) *The Cavity Goon & Miss Sweetie (The Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth) *Nina Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Rocksteady & Bebop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Rabbids (Raving Rabbids) Character Transformations Emerl *Fusion *Xion's Light* (Light Form) *Chaos Emerl *Darkrai's Darkness* (Darkness Form) *Darkshine *Light & Dark Combined* (Fusion Form) *Dark Emerl *Fused With Darkrai* (Dark Fusion) *Elemental Emerl *Elements Of Harmory* (New Form/Timeline Paradox Only) *Philmerl *Emerl & Philmac Combined* (Fusion Form) *Kamui Emerl *Life Fibers Synchronization Combined* (New Form) *Emerl (Tron Legacy Form) *Emerl In Tron Legacy* (New Form) *Mega Charemerl *Mega Evolution* (New Form/Dragon Type) Gmerl *Demon Gmerl *Fused With Sunset Shimmer* (Demon Form) *Cyber Gmerl *Cyber Form* (Android Form) *Mega Gmerl *Mega Evolution* (New Form/Fire Type) Headquarters *SUPS1 HQ. (Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Headquarters) Other Worlds *The Mysterious Tower (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Alamos Town (Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai) *The Orbiting-Ore Asteroid (Jetsons The Movie) *FernGully (Ferngully 2 The Magical Rescue) *Hill Valley (Back To The Future 1, 2 & 3) *Brooklyn (The Super Mario Bros Movie) *New Domino City/New York (2003/1987)/Turtle Prime (Turtles Forever & YuGiOh: Bonds Beyond Time) *Retroville (Operation Rescue Jet Fusion Team) *Shangri-Llama (Crouching Jimmy Hidden Sheen) *Miss Grimwood's Finishing School (Scooby-Doo & The Ghoul School) *Charlies Office (Charlie's Angels) *Planet Drool (The Adventures Of Sharkboy & Lavagirl) *Angel Grove (The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie) *OSS Headquarters/Island of Leeke Leeke (Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams) *The Ice Age (Ice Age Continental Drift) *Hollywood (Drake & Josh: Go Hollywood) *Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) *Bikini Bottom/The Surface (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 - Sponge Out Of Water) *Hogwards (Harry Potter & The Prisoner Of Azkaban) *London/New York City (James & The Giant Peach) *Lylat System (Star Fox Assault) *Neverland (Peter Pan (2003) *The Land Of Oz/Emerald City (The Wizard Of Oz) *San Francisco (Homeward Bound 2: Lost In San Francisco) *The Grid (TRON LEGACY) *WWE City (Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Mystery) *S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier (The Avengers) *OSS Headquarters (Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over) *New York City (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) *Himalayas (Chill Out, Scooby-Doo?) Intro's *Intro 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1ednZob25mMEt4Zlk/view?usp=sharing *Intro 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eYlhGeDYxS09FYzA/view?usp=sharing *Intro 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eX2RIMVJMeHhRS2s/view?usp=sharing *Intro 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eMlR6MnlSYnBLSTA/view?usp=sharing *Intro 5: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eWlgxYThfY0x0UFE/view?usp=sharing On Youtube *The Mark Of Mastery Exam Coming Soon #Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai #Emerl's Adventures Of Jetson The Movie #Emerl In Ferngully 2 The Magical Rescue #Team Robot In Back To The Future (Dream Drop Distance Remake) #Team Robot In Back To The Future 2 (Dream Drop Distance Remake) #Team Robot In Back To The Future 3 (Dream Drop Distance Remake) #Emerl & The Super Mario Bros #Team Robot In Heroes Forever: Bonds Beyond Time #Emerl In Operation Rescue Jet Fusion #Team Robot In Crouching Jimmy Hidden Sheen #Emerl In Scooby-Doo & The Ghoul School #Team Robot's Adventures Of Charlie's Angels #Team Robot In The Adventures Of Sharkboy & Lavagirl (Dream Drop Distance Remake) #Team Robot & The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie (Dream Drop Distance Remake) #Team Robot In Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams #Emerl in Scooby-Doo & The Samurai Sword #Team Robot Meets Drake & Josh: Go Hollywood #Emerl's Misadventures Of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest #Team Robot & The 3 Ninjas Knuckle Up #Team Robot & The 3 Ninjas Kick Back #Team Robot In Harry Potter & The Prisoner Of Azkaban #Emerl's Adventure's Of James & The Giant Peach #Team Robot In Star Fox Assault #Emerl's Adventures Of Peter Pan (2003) #Team Robot & The Wizard Of Oz #Team Robot In Homeward Bound 2: Lost In San Francisco #Team Robot's Adventures Of TRON LEGACY #Team Robot In Scooby Doo Wrestlemania Mystery #Emerl & The Avengers #Team Robot in Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over #Team Robot's Misadventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) #Team Robot Saids Chill Out, Scooby-Doo? #Team Robot, Scooby Doo, and WWE Curse of the Speed Demon Holiday Specials *??? (Halloween) *??? (Thanksgiving) *??? (Christmas) *??? (Valentines) *??? (???) *??? (???) Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventure Team *Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventure Team *Seven Guardians of Light Viilains Group *Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Future Projects Team Robot's First Adventure *Team Robot's First Adventure Begins Team Robot's Next Chapter *Sega Ultimate All-Stars Megaforce Adventures Chronicles Cartoon All-Stars Crossovers *Cartoon All-Stars in Sing and Dance with Barney Pokemon Crossovers *Team Robot in Pokemon Black and White The Series *Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series *Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction *Team Robot in Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series *Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You! Dragon Ball Z Crossovers *Emerl's Adventures of Dragon Ball Super My Hero Academia Crossovers *Team Robot goes to My Hero Academia YuGiOh Crossovers *Team Robot's Adventures of YuGiOh 5D's Super Mario Anime Movies Crossovers *Team Robot in Super Mario Bros. The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach *Team Robot in Super Mario Bros. The Amada Anime Series *Team Robot in Super Mario World: Yoshi's Adventure Barney & Friends Crossovers *Emerl's Adventures of Barney's Adventure Bus *Emerl's Adventures of Barney in Outer Space *Team Robot in Barney's Halloween Party *Team Robot saids It's Time for Counting Thomas & Friends Crossovers *King of the Railway/Alternate Version *Tale of the Brave *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure/Alternate Version *The Great Race/Alternate Version *Journey Beyond Sodor/Alternate Version Equestria Girls Crossovers *Team Robot in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High Disney Junior Crossovers *Emerl's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *Emerl's Adventures of The Lion Guard: the Series Power Rangers Crossovers *Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Megaforce and Super Megaforce TV Series *Team Robot & Mr. Conductor's Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth *Team Robot In The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald *Team Robot In Back To The Future: The Animated Series *Team Robot Enters The Magic School Bus Rides Again *Team Robot In The Muppets At Walt Disney World *Emerl's Adventure's Of Mickey's Fun Songs *Team Robot In Atlantis SquarePantis *Emerl in Sesame Street Sing Along *Team Robot In Littlest Pet Shop *Emerl In Code Lyoko Comic's Hero Crossovers #Ultimate Heroes UNITE! #Ultimate Heroes: Battle for Volcano Island #Ultimate Heroes: Attack of the Toybots #Ultimate Heroes: Globs of Doom Garry's Mod *The Doctors New Throne Also See *My Little Pony/Sonic Heroes Power Hour Timeline Paradox *Sega Unit Patrol Squad Legends Adventures Chronicles *Kingdom Hearts Series (TMNTHedgehog5 Version) *Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventure Team *Super Smash Bros All Stars Battle Royale *Quack Pack Heroes Adventures Series *Team Robot's Amazing Escapades *Spike & Yoshi's Great Adventures *Power Rangers Data Squad *Canterlot High Trivia * Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki